


Ember

by Monstermalfoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, F/M, I appreciate it if you read this, I cannot explain this, I'm Sorry, Original work - Freeform, author chose not to tag work, dark topics, there will be abuse, there will be family, there will be mistakes, there will be relationship, there will be slow burn, there will be triggering topics, vampires x human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstermalfoy/pseuds/Monstermalfoy
Summary: This is an original work I originally wrote when I was in sixth grade (or earlier). It is about Ember, who is a half-vampire princess. After she is almost killed, and is presumed dead, she grows up under an assumed name. When her school makes her move from the safety of the human/hybrid classes, into the exclusive all vampire classes... she can no longer hide from her past.this story will contain dark topics. Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Original Relationships





	Ember

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter contains child abuse mentions/references and An uncle trying to kill an 8 year old.

The snow was cold as it bit at embers bare feet. Her nightgown- which was really just an old tee shirt, did not cover her legs well enough to protect her from the icy cold air.

"Uncle, please!" She cried, trying to get the older man to stop dragging her through the snow. "Let's go home! Please-" 

"Shut up! Shut up!" Her deranged uncle snapped. "It's your own fault, really-" he muttered, practically pulling the eight-year-old through the snowy forest. 

Her legs were not fast enough to keep up, and the cold slowed her down even more. 

" Your fathers, too!" He hissed, clenching his hand around her wrist tighter. 

"Ah-!" She cried out in pain- stumbling to keep up. It was cruel torture to drag her out of bed like he was, and to force her to walk through the snow…

He was perfectly capable of carrying her, he was- as an adult and a plasmavore, plenty strong enough.

"Your smell is intoxicating." He mused, finally stopping. They were far enough away from the royal manor, and he believed no one would notice them there. 

"Uncle Jeffey, please, take me home!" She cried. "Please! My mother will be worried--" 

He hit her, releasing her hand to do so, he sent her tumbling into the snow. "Enough!" He growled. "Your mother will mourn for you, that's true- but it's their own fault. Having hybrid children! Keeping them in a home full of vampires and telling us we can't---" he sighed, blurring to her and scooping her up. 

She pushed against him. "Let go!" She cried. "Let me go! I wanna go home!" 

"Shhh… It'll be all over soon. It'll have been your fathers' fault. Telling me when I can and cannot feed from you-- bloody selfish bastard-" 

"Uncle Jeffrey, please- I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" she cried, trying to beg for her freedom. 

He growled, the sound low and gurgled as he clamped his hand over her small mouth. “I said shut up!” He hissed, before forcing her head to the side, baring his fangs, and biting her. 

The pain that erupted inside of her was heavy, loud, and angry. She was frequently bled; as a hybrid, her blood was an addictive drug for vampires or plasmavores- but she wasn't bitten too often. Her small frame wasn't used to the force, the effort it had to take in order to protect itself… 

The world was spinning, her cries were muffled, gurgled, bloodied. Her hands weakly clawed at his skin- she didn't know how she would get out of there alive.    
  
It wasn't his intention to let her live. 

It was moments later that with an intense force, he was pulled from her and knocked into the snow. Snow flew all around them, fluttering around her uncle, and the newcomer.

She too dropped into the snow, staining it red around her. She was too weak to focus on the blurring forms as they fought. Too out of it to understand what was happening. 

She fainted as the newcomer approached her- the last thing she saw was his bright blue eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having trouble writing this, so i thought that I should put this here and maybe it'll motivate me to figure these things out. it might not. thanks for reading, though!


End file.
